Mortal Enemies, Forever in Love
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Jasper accidentally bites a human on a hunting trip. Sam's pack is going to destroy all the Cullens, including the newborn, for breaking the treaty...until Brady meets the new vampire. Post BD. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is pretty short. It doesn't have that much to do with the story. This is just the main character's first day at school, when she first sees the Cullens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Anna and the main character. And I really do have that dress and those shoes.**

I looked into the mirror one last time before leaving for the bus. I had gotten up early to do my hair and make-up since it was my first day of high school. My long, red hair was in a messy bun with a few curled strands hanging out. I had put on light green eyeshadow to bring out my emerald eyes, and a hint of mascara helped to show off my already long and thick eyelashes. A touch of lipstick on my full lips and a spot of blush on my pale cheeks and I was ready to go. I wore my favorite sun dress: sky blue plaid with a high waist and a hem right above my knees. My shoes were white flip-flops with beaded straps and a slight heel. I was confident I would be one of the prettiest girls in school. That probably wouldn't last long without the make-up every day, but I would at least be pretty the first day. Maybe this year, I could get a boyfriend. I had never had one, although I suspected a few specific boys in my grade had crushes on me.

As I got on the bus, I heard muttering. I sat down in my normal seat next to my best friend Anna.

"Did you hear?" she whispered in my ear. "There's a new family in town. Apparently, the boys are really hot!"

I smiled. "Does someone have their eye on the new kids?" I teased.

"They moved here from Forks, Washington." That piqued my interest. I had been to Forks a few times. It was a nice place to go for a scenic and _green_ drive after shopping in Port Angeles. Had I seen these newcomers before?

"What's their last name?" I asked.

"Well, there are the Cullens, the Hales, and the Brandons. The Cullens are Vanessa, who is in first grade, Edward, a sophomore, Emmett, a junior, and their parents, obviously. The Hales are Rosalie and Jasper, both juniors too. The Brandons are Isabella, a sophomore, and Alice, a freshman like us."

"Cool!" I replied. I wondered what the new students were like. Would they be stuck-up or loners? Friendly or mean? Would they like me and Anna, or hate us?

"The dad is the new doctor, and I think the mom's an interior designer or something."

That explained a lot. "Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I tripped and broke my wrist in the beginning of June. The doctor who set it was new. His name was Carlisle Cullen. I'm assuming he's the father. But he looked really young to have high-school aged children."

"Oh, they're all adopted," Anna informed me. "The Hales really are twins, and the Brandons are sisters. Vanessa is Edward's little sister, but they are in no way related to the Cullens. I think the Hales might be the father's second cousins or something, but I'm not sure. Emmett is Mrs. Cullen's nephew."

"Ah. That makes sense. And Dr. Cullen is pretty gorgeous. Although he is in his twenties."

Anna gasped and was going to press me for details when the bus pulled up at the school. I descended the steps as gracefully as possible, hoping I wouldn't trip. The stupid steps always tripped me. I wasn't normally uncoordinated, but those steps just hated me!

And then, in the middle of my mental, infantile rant, I saw them.

A pixie-like girl, definitely the youngest. A brunette with a stunning face. A tall blonde statuesque girl. A cute, curly-haired boy with mischief in his eyes.. A dirty blond boy with a slightly pained expression. A bronze haired boy with a slight smile playing at his lips.

And I knew, as I looked into their unforgettable faces, that there was no way I would be the most beautiful. They were all as beautiful as their father. They were one hundred times prettier than I could ever hope to be. They looked like they just walked out of a painting.

They were the Cullens, Brandons, and Hales.

They were perfect.

**Okay, I realize I never said the main characters name. You will find it out next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Silly Jazzy changes a human this chapter...You bad boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

The teacher droned on about something I wasn't paying attention to as I doodled in my notebook. One minute until the bell...forty-five seconds to go...thirty seconds now...fifteen seconds...five, four, three, two, one...RING!

Thank goodness. Final bell. I jumped up and ran for the door, shoving my books in my bag as I went. I was out of the room in a flash.

I ran to my locker. I was ahead of everyone else; barely anyone was in the hallways yet, let alone at their lockers.

"Hey, Zoey!"

I stand corrected. My best friend Anna, whose locker was right next to mine, was already there, putting in her combination.

"Hey, Anna. Thank the gods school's done, huh?"

"Yup. I hate 10th grade."

I grinned. Anna said this every year. "Bit quick, isn't it? I mean, we're only halfway into sophomore year."

"And?" Anna challenged. "If I hate it this much already, it must really suck. And midterms are coming up!" She groaned as if this was the worst thing ever. And I must admit, midterms did seem like legal torture from the teachers.

I smiled and slammed my locker shut. "My place on Sunday?"

"Meet ya there!" Anna agreed.

Every Sunday, Anna and I would hang out together. Neither of us presently had a boyfriend, a fact the popular people loved to point out, so we hung out at one of our houses instead. I had to admit, I liked just hanging out with Anna better than being with a boy. I had never had a boyfriend, but I wasn't sure I wanted one. Anna had recently broken up, and now she absolutely loathed the boy she had been with. She had never been able to stay with a guy for too long; she said she was still waiting for the special one. I always rolled my eyes when she said that.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I turned the corner of the hallway.

"Bye!" she called back, but I barely heard her. I was almost out the door.

When I got outside, I immediately tripped and fell on the ground. My hands instinctively went out to break my fall, but I still hit my knee pretty hard. I looked around to see one of the popular girls, Michelle, laughing. Her foot was sticking out. She had tripped me. I pushed down the instinct to go strangle her. She did this almost every day. Just because I read books a lot and didn't care about being popular, all the popular girls thought they had an excuse to hate me and do whatever they could to make my life miserable. I couldn't go to anyone about it, since my mom was almost never home and the school counselor never did anything for anyone. I had gone to him once, and had regretted for a long time. He had done nothing, and then I had gotten teased even more when Michelle had seen me leaving his office. I would never do that again.

Michelle was still laughing. I wanted to go up and slap her stupid face. But I pushed down that feeling. With as much dignity as I could manage, I got up. My knee was stinging, and when I looked down I saw that it was bleeding a little. "Oh, well. Doesn't matter," I remember thinking at the time. Boy, was I wrong.

I began to walk home. I lived really close to the school; only about a five minute walk. And since, for once, it wasn't raining here in Sequim, I was taking advantage of the rare sunshine. Hey. On the Olympic Peninsula, sunshine is a rare and treasured thing.

I was almost home when it happened.

I lived off a small road, with a very long driveway. My house was pretty secluded, with a forest around it. It was normal to see a deer or two. But what wasn't normal was hearing human voices.

"Jasper? JASPER!" yelled one person. "Edward, what's going on?"

"Don't you smell it?" the other person, Edward, replied. "There's a bleeding human."

Now I was scared. I quickened my pace, but had barely moved an foot before I heard, "Jasper, NO!"

Then I saw him.

A beautiful boy, with honey-blond hair. His eyes were black. His skin was pale white, and glittering somehow in the sunlight. In a second, he was at my side. I put out my hand for him to shake, a knee-jerk reaction.

"Um, hey?" I muttered. I normally didn't talk near boys as gorgeous as he.

But he didn't shake my hand. Instead, he bent down, like he was going to kiss it...then I felt pain. I looked, and he seemed to be biting my hand. Blood was seeping from the cut, but he seemed to be drinking it.

Two others then appeared. One was in his early twenties, dazzlingly beautiful, with blond hair. I recognized him as Dr. Cullen, the new doctor. The other boy had reddish hair, almost bronze, with a flawless face. He was Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's adopted son. Both were sparkling in the few shafts of sunlight too. And the boy biting my hand was Jasper Hale, another one of Dr. Cullen's adopted sons.

"Help," I gasped, feeling a little woozy from loss of blood.

Edward flew forward in a blur of white and pulled Jasper off me. I noticed Jasper's eyes were now a blood red.

Edward dragged Jasper away from me as Dr. Cullen got closer. As he did, I felt the most peculiar sensation in my hand. It felt like I had left it on a stove-top. The burning spread. I screamed. But the blackness was coming now. The last thing I felt was cold, hard arms beneath me and the feeling of flying before I blacked out.

**Hehe...she's being changed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I got almost no reviews for the last chapter, but I thought I'd update this anyway. Anyway, this is a good chapter. So...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own Zoey and Anna.**

Pain. Burning. Death. The everlasting fire raged through my body. I felt like a pile of ashes must be all that was left of me. Somehow, when Jasper Hale had bitten me, he had lit a fire inside my body that would burn until it killed me. That would probably be soon.

I knew I was screaming, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The pain overshadowed every other emotion.

After a while, the burning had dulled enough for me to see my surroundings. I had no idea where I was. I had never seen this house before. I assumed it was the Cullen's house. The room I was in looked like an office. I thought it was probably Dr. Cullen's office, but I wasn't sure. It could belong to one of the older children. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were seniors. Maybe one of them needed this room. And Edward and Bella were juniors. They might need an office-type room. I knew Bella was taking many classes. She might need a room to study in. I doubted it belonged to Alice, since she was a sophpmore like me.

I saw Jasper sitting next to me. He looked disgusted with himself. I wanted to run away from him, but the burning held me captive. I could flail around, but I doubted I could walk, let alone run. Perhaps I could crawl, but someone would catch me before I could get away.

"Kill me!" I gasped.

"No," Jasper replied. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to turn you, I was just thirsty and you were bleeding and you smelled so good... It made me loose control."

"What are you?" I screamed.

"A vampire," Jasper responded. "All us Cullens are. You'll be one of us soon. I know it's painful; I went through the transformation too."

Vampire. I was going to be a vampire. But vampires aren't real. They're fiction, just like werewolves and fairies. They can't be real.

"But...but that's impossible! You can't be vampires!" I stammered.

Jasper sighed. "We all think that in the transformation. But when you wake up...well, you realize the truth then."

"If you're a vampire, how do you go out during the day?" I challenged.

"It's a myth. We can't go out in sunlight, though. At least not where humans can see us. You saw me when I bit you. I was sparkling. If a human saw that, we would be exposed."

Jasper stopped talking, and the pain was foremost in my mind then.

"Keep talking," I breathed. "It distracts me from the pain."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. "Well, we don't sleep in coffins either. Nor do we turn into bats. Hollywood doesn't get much right."

"How do you go to school? So many humans...why don't you suck their blood?"

"It's because of Carlisle. Dr. Cullen," he explained, seeing my confused look. "When he was changed, he despised what he had become. He starved himself. But one day, a herd of deer galloped past him. He attacked them and drank their blood. He then realized he wasn't the monster he despised. It isn't what you are, it's the choices you make." We both laughed at the overused cliché. "He's helped the rest of us stay away from human blood as well. But I've always had the hardest time with humans."

Jasper's expression grew distant as he recounted his early years as a vampire for me. The story, although horrible, took my mind of the terrible burning. I listened with awe as he told me of vampire wars, a friend named Peter, and his soul mate, Alice Cullen. I knew Alice; she was a fellow sophomore. Apparently, she had no memory at all of her human life. She simply woke up as a vampire.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked, genuinely curious. I had, however crazy it seemed, accepted the fact that the Cullens were vampires and I would be one soon.

Jasper first recounted Edward's story, then Esme, then Rosalie, then Emmett. Then he got to Bella, and he told me the amazing story between her and Edward. Werewolves entered the cast of characters as well as vampires. I was spellbound. Then entered Renesmee, who I knew as Vanessa Cullen. Instead of being Edward's sister, she was actually Edward and Bella's daughter.

Although the stories were all completely impossible, I found myself believing them. What other explanation was there?

I don't know how long Jasper and I talked. I was told later it was a day, but it felt much longer. What I do know is that after a while, the burning left everywhere but my heart. It burned even more, then my heart stuttered and stopped. My throat was burning, but differently, like I was really, really thirsty.

I looked in a mirror that had been put where I could see into it easily. I was wearing an amethyst dress that I normally would be freezing in, but I barely noticed. I had always been pale, but now I was white. I was stunningly gorgeous, as beautiful as any of the other Cullen women. My hair was perfect. It had been bright red, but now it was a more subdued auburn and a bit longer. I liked it like this better, although my hair before had been pretty. My body was perfect. I was slimmer than I had been as a human, and I looked older too. My eyes were the only imperfect thing. Instead of their old green, they were now blood red. According to Jasper, they would change to gold in a few months with a diet of animal blood.

I could find almost no trace of me in this new face. But I didn't care. I was beautiful now. I wasn't shallow enough to just care about that, but I had never liked my old features. Now, I loved my face.

Despite the fact that it was crazy, I knew. The burning thirst proved it.

I was a newborn vampire.

**Okay...review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Some more info on Zoey in this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Come on. Jump out the window, Zoey," Jasper coaxed, gesturing toward the open window.

"And we can't just go downstairs and open the door because..." I let my voice trail off meaningfully in my new vampire voice.

"Renesmee is down there," he replied. Oh. Renesmee was half vampire, but she had blood. I couldn't risk going near her.

Alice Brandon – no, Cullen – flew into the room. Although my human eyes wouldn't have been able to catch her fast and graceful entrance, my new vampire eyes saw the whole thing easily.

"I"m hunting with you, Jazz!" she trilled.

"Wonderful, darling," Jasper replied, kissing Alice. Alice turned to me after the kiss ended.

"Hello, Zoey. I'm Alice."

"Hello, Alice. Aren't you in my English class?"

"I was," she replied, somewhat cryptically.

I frowned. "You _were_?" I asked, indicating the past tense in her answer.

"Zoey, look at yourself. You look so different. Do you really think you could go to school like this? Especially with the fact that you'll never age, and you will crave human blood for at least a year." Alice sighed. "We'll have to move, and you'll have to change your name. As far as the humans know,you're dead now."

I began to freak out. I'd have to _leave_? Mom would think I was _dead_?

"Zoey?" Jasper asked, grabbing my arm. I didn't answer. I was too freaked out. I sucked in big gulps of unnecessary air.

"Oh, no. Calm her down, Jazz!" Alice cried.

A look of concentration appeared on Jasper's face, then a look of confusion. "I can't. In fact, I can't feel anyone's emotions."

Alice grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. Her gold eyes held my crimson ones captive. "Calm down, Zoey. Calm down."

Slowly, I regained control. My breathing slowed, and I calmed down.

"Zoey," Alice asked, sounding slightly wary.

"I'm okay," I replied. "I just wasn't expecting what you said."

Alice let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Jasper still looked confused. "I can't feel emotions at all. No emotions from her, no emotions from you, no emotions from Edward or Bella...or anyone in the house!"

Alice frowned slightly. "I'll see if that changes in the future." A serene look came over her face, which was soon replaced by a look of confusion mirroring Jasper's. "I can't see into the future."

"Is there a wolf blocking it? Or Renesmee?" Jasper asked.

"No...even then I can get _something_. But I just can't look into the future at all!"

Jasper frowned thoughtfully. "Let me try something. Edward, Bella, can you come up here?"

Edward and Bella came into the room at astonishing speed. "What is it, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Edward, it's not anything to do with the usual newborn madness."

Edward relaxed visibly and turned to me. "Hello, Zoey," he said, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, Edward." If I were human, I would be bright red right now.

"Hey, Zoey," sang Bella.

"Hey, Bella," I trilled back. Both our voices sounded like peals of bells. If our voices sounded this harmonious normally, I would love to hear a vampire singing. I normally don't sing, but with this new voice I bet it would sound good, even if I was horribly off-key.

"Well, Jazz, if it isn't newborn madness, then what do you want?" Edward asked.

"Can you read anyone's mind?"

"No...I assumed Bella had her shield up for some reason."

"It's not up," Bella reassured. "I can't even feel it." She looked confused for a moment, then a look of amazement crept over her face. "She's a shield!" Bella breathed.

Edward frowned. "What is she?"

"Yes, what am I?" I asked. What the heck was a _shield_? All I could think of was a large, medieval kite-shield.

"A shield," Bella repeated. Still seeing a kite-shield here. "She – that is – you, nullify any vampire's powers if they come to close to you. With practice, I bet you could learn to control it; turning it off, expanding your range, and leaving it around you so it only works when someone's touching you are only a few examples. There are endless possibilities with a power like that."

Edward smiled. "Yes, I believe she is. You're perfectly right, love."

The thirst was growing uncomfortable. "Yeah, guys?" I said, cupping my throat with my ice cold hands. "Not to break up the cozy chat or anything, but the thirst..." I drifted off.

"Oh, yes!" replied Jasper. "Come on. Let's go hunt."

I sighed in relief and jumped out the window. Jasper and Alice followed me out.

"This way," said Alice, pulling me towards the forest near the backyard. "I checked; no humans will be hunting here. There will be a few grizzlies, though." For some reason, grizzly sounded very appealing.

We ran at an incredible pace. I had always been a slow runner in gym, but now I was going so fast I would be a blur to human eyes. Funny – I had only been a vampire for a little while, and yet I was already thinking of non-vampires as "humans." And now, I was going on my first hunt and I was going to kill a grizzly bear to drink its blood. My life is so messed up.

I caught a scent on the air. I instinctively knew it was a grizzly. My throat burst into flames.

"What do I do?" I asked.

Jasper smiled. "Do what your instincts tell you to do."

I climbed the tree behind the bear in a matter of seconds with my new, astonishing skill. Once on a tree bough directly on top of my prey, I jumped on its back. It made a loud cracking noise as the spine broke. I then bit into the grizzly's jugular vein easily and eagerly drank the blood. It didn't taste right, but it dulled my burning thirst.

"It tastes weird," I said curiously. "Why is that?"

"It's animal blood. We're supposed to be drinking human blood. Animal blood tastes weird. But carnivores taste more like humans than herbivores," Alice answered.

"If we're supposed to be drinking human blood, why do we hunt animals instead? It's not that I disagree; I just want to know why."

Alice looked shocked. "That's what we do. We may be made to prey on humans, but we Cullens don't."

"But if we're made to prey on humans, then we're above them on the food chain," I replied. "We shouldn't go against the food chain. It could create an ecological problem."

"We have respect for life," Alice shot back.

"Animals are alive," I shot back.

Jasper, who had been watching our verbal tennis match with amusement, burst out laughing.

"Talk to Carlisle," he chortled. "You two could have a nice theological debate."

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Normally, he's in his office," Jasper replied. "It has a cross on the door, so you'll be able to recognize it."

"Oh, is he Catholic?" I asked.

"Anglican, actually," Alice replied.

"More to debate on," I muttered quietly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied quickly.

Jasper gave me a funny look, but allowed it. He then pulled Alice towards a deeper part of the forest to hunt something else. I went in another direction; I smelled a very appealing scent I recognized as a lynx. I felt bad about going off to kill an animal, but it couldn't be helped, unless I wanted to drink from humans instead.

I quickly made another kill. I liked lynx much more than grizzly. Then I froze in the middle of sucking the animal's blood. There was a new scent. An absolutely delicious scent.

A human scent.

**Yeah, some info on her beliefs and thoughts. Zoey's a regular little philosopher...**


	5. Chapter 4

**I love this chapter...so much of it amuses me. It's a bit short, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Instantly, Alice and Jasper were at my side.

"Stay calm. Come on, let's leave," Jasper said, tugging my arm.

I stopped breathing on instinct. With the last of my air, I spit out, "I'm fine, Jasper. Let go of me."

Jasper did, and looked at me with amazement in his eyes. "You're _fine_?"

I took a deep breath quickly. It scorched my throat, but I needed to learn to deal with it if I ever wanted to go out in society again. "Well, I need to leave, but I don't think I'll attack."

Alice looked at me in surprise. "How are you fine? You were drinking an animal's blood with a human scent in the air."

"Oh, speaking of that, I'd like to finish that lynx."

Alice and Jasper stared at me as I drained the lynx, then wiped the trickle of blood off the side of my mouth. "How can you be so rational and calm?" Alice demanded.

"It could be someone I know. Um, can we leave? The thirst is getting a bit uncomfortable." It was flaring in my throat every time a took a breath. I pushed down the primal instinct to attack, kill, and drain the human. I knew almost everyone in town. We hadn't gone far from the house, so I probably knew whoever it was nearby. I would never be able to forgive myself if I killed a friend. Michelle...maybe. After a while.

"Oh, of course," Jasper replied. "Come on; we'll leave now."

Thankfully, we ran off until we were far away from the tempting scent. "Do either of you know who that was?" I asked.

Alice and Jasper shared a look. "It was your friend Anna," Alice admitted. "She's on her way to the house."

I grimaced. "And she can't see me, can she?"

"No, she can't. I'm sorry, Zoey."

"It's okay," I sighed. "I understand."

"We can listen in, though," Jasper suggested, and I brightened. I brought down a deer, not nearly as appetizing as a lynx, and then ran back to the house with Jasper and Alice.

Anna's scent hit me like a flaming punch in the throat once I neared the house. She had just gotten on the Cullen's long driveway. She would be here very soon.

I went inside, and everyone but Edward reacted immediately. Jacob ran to protect Renesmee, as did Bella and Rosalie. More protective layers formed until everyone but Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I were protecting Renesmee, facing me with cold expressions. Instinctively, Jasper crouched in front of me, and my senses went on alert. Alice and Edward were laughing.

"Really," asked Alice, her bell voice alight with amusement. "You're much to fast to make assumptions."

"She's a newborn vampire," I heard Jacob snarl.

"So is Bella," Edward replied. "She's still protecting Nessie."

I heard Bella sigh softly at the nickname. "I'm different!" she protested. "Jasper, Alice, how could you be so careless?"

Jasper grinned, straightening out of his low, defensive crouch. "Do you really think I would let an out-of-control newborn into the house with my favorite niece inside?"

"I'm your only niece," protested Nessie from within the layers of protection.

Jasper's grin became a full-fledged smile. "All the more reason for you to be my favorite."

"Uncle Jasper," Nessie giggled in a fake disapproving voice. Then she turned to her mother. "Mommy, can I meet Zoey? I want another auntie!"

"Not yet," Bella replied, struggling to keep her voice calm. "She needs to leave now."

"Yes, actually, I do," I stated, startling everyone. "First, I will not hurt little Nessie. Second, can I please get away from that _awful_ wet-dog smell? And third , what are we going to do about Anna? She's on her way."

Edward grinned. "See, you don't need to protect Nessie. Wolves, you should leave. And I already have a plan, Zoey."

"Which is?" I asked.

"You and Alice will go upstairs. Alice will be pretending to be sick. Bella will be under a blanket on the couch, recovering from the same sickness. Nessie, you go upstairs with Aunt Alice. Rose, put on make-up to make you look like you feel terrible, and Bella should look sick. Rose, you think you're getting the sickness. It's the flu."

"Why should I help?" Rosalie demanded. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Alice, make Bella look sick. I'm getting the flu. Jasper, just act tired. Same with you, Carlisle."

Alice flashed upstairs to get her make-up. I grabbed Nessie and followed. Alice ran back downstairs, then was back up in an instant.

"We're ready."

I took a deep breath and didn't let it out. Then the front door of the Cullen house slowly creaked open.

**Anna is based on a real friend of mine, who says she would do this. Be a little detective. LOL, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is much shorter than the others...sorry about that. But it's full of important information! For example...MORE INFORMATION ABOUT ANNA! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I could hear the voices at the door as clearly as if Carlisle and Anna were right next to me. This super-hearing was awesome!

"Um, Dr. Cullen, I was wondering if any of you know anything about the disappearance of my best friend, Zoey Filos? I'm Anna Heffernan."

"Why would you think that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, she disappeared on Friday and you weren't in town today. I also noticed your children weren't in school."

"What day is it today?" I hissed at Alice.

"Monday," she replied. "You were bitten on Friday and woke up this morning. Today was a half-day at school. Midterms, remember?"

"Of course," I whispered back. "I was supposed to have math today. I studied really hard!"

Alice giggled. "Too bad!"

The whole conversation had only taken a few seconds. I refocused on the more important conversation downstairs.

"Bella caught the flu over the weekend," Edward lied smoothly. I could hear his footsteps going towards the door. "Alice and Vanessa both have it."

"Oh really?" asked Anna in a disbelieving tone.

Next to me, Alice smirked, then started to make retching noises. She then did a very believable impression of a person throwing up. In a rough voice she called down, "Mom?"

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked in a loud voice.

"Vanessa just threw up," she improvised.

"Oh dear!" Esme cried, and she ran up the stairs at a human pace. Once up with us, she joined in the silent peals of laughter.

"Edward?" Bella croaked. "Who's there?"

"Anna Heffernan," Edward replied. "She wanted to know if we had any information about the disappearance of a Zoey Filos."

"Who's she?" Bella asked in fake confusion.

"My friend," Anna answered. "She's a sophomore, like me. She's been missing since Friday after school. She left and never got home."

"Poor girl," Bella sympathized. "Oh…" There was a pause. "Edward, can you help me?" she asked in an odd voice.

"Emmett, can you help her to the bathroom?"

I heard Emmett walk over to Bella, then they both came upstairs. Rosalie followed. Now only Edward and Carlisle were downstairs with Anna. Rose gave me a look and jumped out the window. She began to run full-speed towards the forest. I jumped when Jasper sighed behind me. I hadn't realized he came up too.

"Why does Rose hate me?" I asked quietly.

Bella sighed. "Rose takes a long time to get used to someone, but she'll come around. Don't worry."

Jasper smiled wryly. "Rose is very temperamental, Zoey. I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon."

We all refocused on the conversation downstairs. The phone rang down there and next to us.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to take this," Carlisle said. Anna sighed as Carlisle picked up the phone. "Hello?" Jasper snagged the receiver from next to him so we could all listen to both sides of the conversation.

"Carlisle Cullen," a low voice on the other end growled. All the others in the room looked shocked.

"What is it, Sam?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"The empath bit a human, Carlisle. You know what this means."

Jasper froze. "No," he whispered. Alice flitted to his side. "It's okay, Jazzy," she whispered.

"Later," Carlisle said to the other man.

"Is she still changing?"

"No. The transformation is complete." There was a pause.

"One hour," the other man replied, then the line went dead.

"Anyone going to tell me what that was all about?" I asked.

"We're all going to die," Jasper said hoarsely. "All because of me."

**Yeah, Sam's pack found out about Zoey being changed. And they're not happy. At all. Review!**


	7. Discontinued

**Yeah, I'm giving up on another story. And I feel really bad about it, but I don't enjoy writing about Twilight any more. And if I don't enjoy writing fanfiction, I'm going to stop doing it. I don't know where this was going anyway. All I knew was that the Cullens were going to go to see Sam's pack in La Push and Brady was going to imprint on Zoey. And that's about as far as it ever got. So... As with the rest of my stories, anyone that wants to continue this can, but I won't be writing any more.**


End file.
